guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Elementalist Elite Sunspear armor
Am I a huge hypocrite for shaking my head at this, while at the same time wanting to wear it? I think I am. ^_^;; Arshay Duskbrow 21:48, 27 October 2006 (CDT) : This and the heroes are the main reasons why I ordered Nightfall :). Ailurya Ai 16:28, 28 October 2006 (CDT) ::Note that this and normal sunspear are the only Elementalsist armor with visible lack of any kind underwear. Well... a good choice for the heat of the sabana... XD. Mithran 20:19, 16 November 2006 (CST) :::Her panty is same color as the 'loincloth' With Sunspear General's rank I'm not able to see this 15k armour NPC in Command Post. It may be because I've not completed any missions or quests following Consular Docks. : Yeah, the rank doesn't seem to matter, I've only got 800 promotion points but I've done the first couple of quests afterwards, and that seemed to spawn him. Ailurya Ai 19:43, 5 November 2006 (CST) :: You'll get is after the quest to recover the Captured Sunspears. The Crafter is one of them. Mithran 20:19, 16 November 2006 (CST) ::: Yeah you have to do the building the command post quests to get it. Matthew Chase 16:46, 25 January 2007 (CST) :::: You just have to do Building the Base: Prisoners of War Dye Notes Coloring the female version of the gloves only affects the fingertips. SarielV 13:17, 3 August 2007 (CDT) :Yes --Blue.rellik 09:52, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Male Pics Could someone with this armor post up pics in different lighting? It's a little hard to see the detail in the current pics. Kilcannon 16:56, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :I agree, but I dont have a male ele =[ -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 21:56, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::I'd do it if someone donates 75k for me to make the armor.-- Giga†ħŕášħ 21:58, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :::Elite amour is expensive. Period. ArcaneAngel 22:12, 2 February 2008 (UTC) I would buy it, but the stuff looks like absolute hell. I feel sorry for whoever buys it. Lord of the Yoshis 20:55, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :I'm making an ele and will get him this armor to be nice, no one has taken pics on my rts vabbian armor either D: Lost-Blue 02:50, 13 March 2008 (UTC) I'm the one who filled out the gallery. I would have went the whole 9, but my screenshots on my new video card just don't look all that good (go figure), so please replace mine if you have better ones. Anyway, I should point out that in inventory, the "skirt" (lol, I can't find a better word for it) is part of the legs when it is actually part of the chest piece. A shot of the armor in inventory is here. The frills around the upper triceps and calves move as well as the ribbons that hang over the shins. All in all, I'm very happy with the armor and it looks great in the game on my character. Hope the new images help out the community Pjfresh 03:09, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :Did you maximize your graphics settings? Highest resolution possible, Anti-aliasing 4x, Highest Quality on the slider, Use best texture filtering? Also, you should turn post-process effects off to get rid of the shininess/glare on the character. Finally, you should turn so that the camera is facing the northeast, putting the sun behind and to the left - this maximizes the brightness of the armor (yours have the sun directly to the left, which makes the right side of the character very dark). The update box has a link to the style guide, where you can read our full set of recommendations for armor screenshots. —Dr Ishmael 04:56, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Female Pics Can someone replace the current female pics with a person not doint the /attention emote. It dosen't show the actual look of the armor because ppl aren't just going to go around using /attention all the time...thx :) Panda Man 05:52, 23 March 2008 (UTC)